Dirty Chat
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Ino and Naruto have been away from each other for w while, they start having a conversation on the computer and it becomes more of a chat Ino/Nar ONESHOT PLZZZZZ R/R


I dont own Naruto.....well here's a knew oneshot INo/Naruto...i decided to make it a little different from the others....if its confusing tell me....PLZZZZ R/R....bad or good....

Naruto had just came home from a hard day of practice, plus the mission he was in the other day was no walk in the park.

_"Anything to drink?"_ he said to himself, as he saw a bottle of orange juice and decided to pour some into a cup.

GULP...he swallowed_..."Wonder if I have any mail?" _he thought.

Naruto took his sandals off and went to turn his computer on.

When a screan popped up he clicked his screen name _Handsome Blond._

He sat in the chair and went trough his mail and saw all these advertisements, he deleted all in under ten seconds.

"Hmmm" he hummed when something stuck out. Ino's screen name.

Naruto started a conversation with Ino since she was on line to, they have been together for almost five months.

Hansome Blond: Hey baby, watsup?

Beautiful-B- Hey Babe, Im just doing some research on something. how you been? Its been a while since we saw each other.

The last time they saw each other was saying goodbye to each other and sharing a pasonite kiss, Naruto had to leave for a mission, its been four month's.

Hansome Blond: Well I'm done with the mission I'm just living here for a while more, in a couple of months I'll be back home to see your pink head.

Beautiful-B: aww I was expecting to see you sooner baby, I miss you so much.

Ino knew it wasn't OK, she just wanted to make it seem like it was.

Hansome Blond: I'm sorry babe, you know I still love you?

Beautiful-B: I know...I love you to, and always will

Handsome Blond: How much you miss me?

Beautiful-B: A LOT

Naruto felt bad leaving his girlfriend alone but knew they would see each other again.

Hansome Blond: I miss you a lot to babe, I dream about you and pray that your safe.

Beautiful-B: Thanks babe...sometimes I don't know what would we do with out you.

Naruto opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture with his blond girlfriend on it.

Handsome Blond: I'm looking at your beautiful picture now...

Beautiful-B: witch one?

Handsome Blond: the one with you winking at me with a smile on your face, you look so beautiful...if i had you in my arms now....

Beautiful-B:...What would you do if I was?...

Naruto liked her response.

Hansome Blond: Things...

Beautiful-B: what kind of things babe?...

Handsome Blond: Dirty things...

Beautiful-B: I would like that...what would you do to me?

Handsome Blond:what ever you would want me to do...

Naruto and Ino were getting aroused at their words..they both wanted to be together at this moment.

Beautiful-B: What you think I want you to do to me?

Handsome Blond: Lick your body slowly up and down...

Beautiful-B: oh, Naruto i wish you were here with me....I'm so hot now.

Handsome Blond: I wish I was with you to, you know I like pleasing you.

Beautiful-B: I like when you say that to me Nartuo, I'm the only women in your life you can ever please, right Naru?

Handsome Blond: You got that right, I wouldn't use this tongue on no one but you.

Beautiful-B: Your making me hot, Naruto I want you now.

Handsome Blond: I cant love, but I got a idea.

Ino did not know what she was expecting...

Beutiful-B: just make this feeling go away for me please baby, I'm horny and need to cum...

Handsome Blond: Lets have a little...cyber sex...

Beautiful-B: I would like that Naruto..

Handsome Blond: But wait...theirs a catch...

Beautiful-B: What's that?

Handsome Blond: Well, While we do this, I want you to finger yourself to me...

Beautiful-B: Alright then...

Handsome Blond: OK then.

Beautiful-B: But I have something I want you to do something for me...

Handsome Blond: Whats that babe?

Beautiful-B: I want _you_ to jerk off to me...

Handsome Blond: That's fine, I'm horny as hell now.

Beautiful-B:I am to Naru baby...pull your pants down slowly...

Naruto thought it would be better if they were in person but this was a first thing to him n his girl, so it wouldn't hurt to do it.

Naruto did as she said and pulled his pants down at his feet.

Hansome Blond: What are you wearing?

Beautiful-B: My normal outfit..the purple skirt, my shirt and purple panties...

Handsome Blond: Mmmm...can you take your skirt off for me baby? Slowly and close your eye's.

Ino was turned on by this, she thought it was kinky, she did as her man told her..she closed her eyes, untied her skirt and pulled it down slowly, sending small vibes up her back as she pictured Naruto doing this to her.

Beautiful-B: Its off...now your turn again...take your shirt off slowly unbuttoning it slowly...and close your eyes as well...

Naruto put a smile on his face...he liked where this was going...he unbutton his shirt slowly and became exposed to the air witch caused his nipples to get hard...he was left in boxers...

Hansome Blond: Its off, my nipples are hard, wish you were here sucking on them hard.

Beautiful-B: Oh baby I'm liking this, ima cum before I start fingering.

Handsome Blond: I'm doing this to please you baby, you know your going to cum when it comes down to me.

Beautiful-B: Now what you want me to take off?

Handsome Blond: I want you to take your shirt off.

Ino took her shirt off slowly, again imagining it was him touching her, the thoughts made her get goosebumps.

Beautiful-B: Its off, I imagined it was you taking it of me.

Handsome Blond: hmmm you still have a bra on?....take it off for me and feel on your breast for a sec.

Ino unclipped the bra and it slid right off, she was left in her purple panties. She then felt her breast and moaned a little, her nipples were now, like Naruto's, hard.

Beautiful-B: I'm left in my panties, if only you can see my naked breast now, it will make you want me even more.

Handsome Blond: Nothing can make me want you more, I love you to much.

Beautiful-B: awe, babeeey, If you love me that much, take your boxers off and feel on your massive dick.

Remembering the sight of his dick she got even hornier.

Naruto stood their for a minute and then proceeded to take his boxers off, as he did he saw his big shaft slip out, it was harder then rocks. Naruto wrapped his hand around it, closed his eyes and let out a slight moan.

Handsome Blond: I stroked it, im all naked now, my dick is so hard right now, it cries out for your pussy.

Ino put her right hand on her breast and massaged them a bit, waiting for Naruto to tell her to take her panties off.

Beutiful-B: Tell me to take my panties off Naru! Please...

Handsome Blond: Take them off and take your index finger, and massage your clit.

The blond girl put her hands on her panties and slid them down letting them drop to the floor, she then placed her index finger on her clit and rubbed it up and down. She moaned loud making her jump out the seat.

Beautiful-B: Oh, that felt so good, I want you now in my bed, making love all night, make me cum hard Naru.

Handsome Blond: Mmm wish I can taste you right now, remember our first time?

Naruto and Ino were getting close to each other quick and when it came, they lost their virginity's to each other. Both remember the night like it was yesterday, Naruto started at her neck and worked his way down her wet, hot pussy and licked it making her back jump. He then pplayed with her nipples when he finally went inside her thigth hot sex. He moved in many ways Ino liked and at last made her cum, two times to be exact. After they were done making sweat love, both just layed in each others arms.

Beautiful-B: How cant I? You made me cum two times, I wish you would do the same now.

Handsome Blond: I will make you cum Ino-chan, give it some time, I like teasing you.

Beautiful-B: Really? Well your not the only one who can tease, stroke yourself twice and squeeze your dick hard as you can go.

Naruto grabbed his dick again and stroked it and let out a grunt, he wanted to go faster but wanted to play by the rules, the second stroke came and he wanted to bust a nut, Naruto squeezed his dick hard and his erection just became harder.

Handsome Blond: Ah! that felt good make me do it faster babe, I want to cum, my turn, put one finger inside you and move it slowly, out and in..

Ino grabbed her middle finger, the longest one, and put it at her pussy's lips. soon it went in and she can feel the tightness and the heat that was in her, she was practically cuming. She moved her finger out and in once more and cleaned her finger with a rag that was near the computer.

Beautiful-B: That felt good. Now you stroke yourself hard and rough until you cum.

Naruto grabbed his dick for the third time again and stroked it hard as his girl asked, his head was back and his eyes were closed, he bit his lips. He felt the pre cum and knew soon he was going to bust, a couple of minutes later he had white thick sperm on his hand _"Boy that felt good". _Luckily he had a paper towel with him and cleaned the white chunk off.

Handsome Blond: Boy that felt good! Now you insert two fingers in you till you cum babe.

Ino was ready for this, she put the middle finger and index finger on her clit and stroked it before she went in herself. The fingers went in and she felt the heat again , she moved them slow at first, in and out but picked up the pace, she went faster moaning each time and bobbing her head back. She felt she was going to cum soon and prepared herself for it.

She liked this feeling and preferred if her Man would do it instead of her. She put her thumb on her clit and began rubbing and in and out with her two fingers. The pleasure was intense but stopped when she cum, she was breathing heavy and wiped her fingers with the rag.

Beautiful-B: Dam that shit felt good, I needed that Naruto Thanks.

Handsome Blond: I told you I was going to make you cum, I never leave my girl unsatisfied.

Ino put her robe on she had behind her chair and Naruto stayed naked.

Naruto wanted to make love to her, not through the computer, in person, in her bed, hearing her moans, _"Only a few months"_

Beutiful-B:I love you Naru baby, thanks for making me cum tonight.

Handsome Blond: Its no prob, I love doing it, as long as your happy.

Beautiful-B: You do make me happy, now im going to take a shower.

Handsome Blond: Oh, alright then Babe, I'll message you later?

Beautiful-B: Yea, maybe we go for round two.

Ino and Naruto laughed at this.

Handsome Blond: Yea round two...well then bye baby I love you.

Beautiful-B: I love you to bye.

Ino signed off and went to take a shower, Naruto on the other hand stayed in his chair, put his arms behind his head and sat their naked _"Maybe I'll go for round two myself"._

**Welll that was my one shot i put a lot of time into it so plzzzzz R/R =) bad or good**

**Hope you enjoyed, Im telling you...technology can do anything these days lol ;)**


End file.
